Porcelain Doll
by mynameisella
Summary: Instead of crashing into Amelia Pond's backyard, the Doctor crashes into seven year old Rose Tyler's balcony. Eleven/Rose.
1. Santa's Gift

Santa's Gift

Rose Tyler sat in the living room of her small flat. She sat on the floor, legs crossed, while she brushed her doll's hair. A Disney movie played on the TV, but the seven year old was more concerned with her doll having perfect hair than with the singing princess on the screen.

She was all alone in her flat that night. Like usual, her mother was out working. Jackie often had to work late into the night to make ends meet. It made Rose sad, but she understood. She just got lonely.

Although it was Easter time, Rose thought she would send Santa a letter. Maybe Santa could send her something to keep her from being so lonely. Something better than a doll.

Rose scoured the flat, finding a pad of paper and a pencil in the kitchen. In her seven year old scrawl, she wrote:

Dear Santa,

My name is Rose Tyler. Do you know who I am? I think you do. Well, since you keep an eye on kids during the whole year, I think you know that I'm lonely. My mummy has to work a lot, so I'm alone most of the time. Could you, pretty please, send me someone to take away my loneliness? Maybe a puppy! I don't care, really. I just don't want to be alone anymore.

I know it isn't Christmas time, but please.

From,

Rose Tyler

Oh, PS, thank you for the doll! I really love her.

Of course, the letter wasn't completely grammatically correct, nor were all of her words spelled right, but she did the best she could. When she was satisfied with her letter, she folded it and stuffed it into an envelope. She licked the envelope sloppily and sealed it. She scribbled "Santa Clause, the North Pole" on the front, drew a smiley face in the corner where a stamp should go, and ran to put it in the mail box. Luckily for her, it was still early enough that she was allowed to go outside. Her mum had only left half an hour ago.

With a little bit of jumping, Rose was able to slip the letter into the mail box. She ran back into the flat, making sure to lock the door behind her. She settled on the couch this time, fixing the doll's dress distractedly while a lively song was sung on the TV.

_CRASH!_

Rose jumped a mile in the air, her blonde hair flying as she scrambled to look in the direction of the noise. She shook a little when she realized it had come from the balcony, right in front of her door. Curiosity got the best of her, though, and she approached the door slowly. Clutching her doll tightly, she unlocked the door and opened it.

Right in her doorway was a large blue box. It was lodged against the railing, slightly crooked, door a little open. It had "Police Public Call Box" written on the top. Rose gawked at it, mouth open wide, when a man burst through the door. His clothes were ripped and ragged. He was tall, with floppy brown hair, and looked to be in his twenties. Rose's brown eyes widened as he took in his surroundings, smiling down at her when he finally noticed her.

"Do you have an apple?" He asked randomly. "I'm craving apples. That's new. I've never had a craving before." He looked expectantly at her, so she nodded and stepped aside for him to enter her home.

"Who are you?" She asked. He patted her on the head- a gesture that she hated.

"I'm the Doctor." He replied. Huffing, Rose put one hand on her waist.

"If you're a doctor, why does your box say 'police'?" She asked. He beamed at her.

"Do you always ask the good questions?" He asked. "Now, about that apple-" Rose rolled her eyes. Any fear she had had of this man was gone the second he opened his mouth. He was too silly to fear.

"Come along," she muttered, leading the way to the small kitchen part of the flat. She opened the fridge and pulled an apple out. She tossed it to the Doctor, who clumsily caught it. He took a big bite out of it before spitting it on the ground.

"What is that?" He asked incredulously, disgusted. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"An apple." She replied. He wrinkled his nose.

"That's disgusting. I hate apples." He thought for a moment. "Yogurt! I love yogurt. Get me yogurt." He demanded. Rose took the apple, yanking it from his grasp, and threw it in the garbage. She took some yogurt from the fridge and gave it to the Doctor with a spoon. Yet again, he took a big spoonful and spit it everywhere.

"I hate yogurt! It's got bits in it."

"You said you love it," Rose told him snottily. She was gonna have to clean up his mess!

It went like this for a while. Beans, bacon, bread and butter... He asked for and hated each and every one of them. Rose was getting very frustrated with him. Finally, he announced that he knew what he needed and cooked it himself. He dug in her fridge and pulled out a jar of custard, then took a box of fish fingers from her freezer.

When the fish fingers were cooked, they sat across from each other at the table. Rose looked disdainfully at him as he dipped a fish finger into the custard and ate it.

_Not exactly what I had in mind, Santa..._ Rose thought as she watched him.

"You can try some, if you like." He pushed the bowl of custard towards her a little. Rose had always been taught that she couldn't decide if she didn't like something until she tried it, so she plucked a fish finger from the plate and dipped it. She took a bite and tried to hide her look of disgust.

"It's okay." She lied, mouth full because she she didn't want to swallow it. He grinned at her and nodded to the trash bin, indicating that she could go spit it out. She ran over to it and spit it out gratefully.

"So, what's your name?" The Doctor asked as he continued to eat.

"Rose Tyler," Rose responded. The Doctor dropped his fish finger to the table, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"What?" He choked out.

"My name's Rose Tyler," she repeated.

"Where are we, Rose?" The Doctor asked, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"London." Rose replied. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, but what building? What year?" He pressed, fish fingers and custard long forgotten.

"Powell estate," Rose said slowly, unsure of why the Doctor needed to know. "1993."

The Doctor stood abruptly. "No, no, no! This is wrong! I shouldn't be here. I can't be here." He chanted. Rose's eyes were wide.

"But, of course you can!" Rose protested. "Santa sent you! Why wouldn't you be able to be here?" The Doctor stopped his ranting to stare at her.

"What d'you mean, Santa sent me?" He asked softly. Rose looked up at him with big, sad eyes.

"Just before you arrived, I sent Santa a letter, asking him to send me a friend. I'm lonely, and I thought Santa sent you so I wouldn't be lonely anymore and-" The Doctor knelt down, pulling her into a hug when he noticed she was about to cry. She cried into his shoulder.

"Don't leave me," she sobbed. "Don't leave me alone."

"I won't. I promise," he whispered, hugging her tight. Just then, bells began ringing from his box. Holding her hand, he ran to the doorway.

"No. She's gonna blow!" He moaned.

"What is that place?" Rose asked, wiping her tears away.

"It's my time machine," the Doctor replied distractedly.

"A real time machine?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded, looking conflicted. Once more, he knelt down to Rose's height.

"Rose, I have to go away," he began. Rose opened her mouth to cry, "No!" "But only for a few minutes. I just have to use my time machine to jump five minutes into the future. Then, I'll be right back. We can travel the universe, Rose!"

"We could go anywhere?" She asked hopefully.

"And any when," the Doctor promised. "I'll be back. I promise."

"People always say that," Rose muttered, looking down at her feet. The Doctor lifted her chin so that her dark eyes met his light ones.

"Look at me. I'm the Doctor- I'm not people. Do I even look remotely like people?" Rose shook her head and sniffled. "I'll be back in five minutes. I promise." Rose managed a watery smile and hugged him around the neck.

"See you in five minutes, Doctor." She mumbled. He hugged her back.

"See you in five minutes, Rose." With that, he ran into his blue box. It disappeared with a loud, "Vwoorp! Vwoorp!"

Rose ran to her bedroom and grabbed her pink suitcase from the bottom of her closet. She looked around her room, deciding what she would need if she was going to travel the universe with the Doctor. She would need clothes, that much she knew. So, she scurried over to her dresser, grabbing a bunch of different shirts, pants, underwear, and socks. She stuffed them into the suitcase and pouted at how much room they took. She decided the only other thing she would need was her doll, so she zipped up the suitcase and dragged it into the hall. She plopped down on the floor, facing the doorway. By the clock on the wall, she had used up three minutes packing. She had two more minutes until the Doctor returned.

Too bad, he didn't.

* * *

**A/N: **Is it bad that I'm starting another Doctor Who fanfiction? I just really, really love this idea and I've had it for a while, so I want to write it. Let me know what you think!

By the way, go check out the poll I have on my profile. It has to do with this story, so please vote if you're interested in this story!

Leave a review and let me know what you think of this idea.

Until next time, sweeties!


	2. Eleven Years Later

Eleven Years Later

Rose Tyler, now eighteen years old, shrugged when Mickey Smith- her long-time best friend- asked her out on a date. She didn't really want to date him, but how could she say "no"? He was the only real constant in her life. She had enough abandonment issues as it was; she didn't want to lose Mickey, as well. She was too fragile for that.

Mickey beamed. "Great! I'll see you tonight, then." Rose just nodded, half-smiling as he ran home, excited out of his wits.

Rose returned to an empty flat, throwing herself on the couch. She flipped through channels on the TV, looking amused when she noticed that a Disney movie was on. Her smile fell, however, when she realized it was the same movie that had been playing that night that the Doctor had dropped out of the sky and onto her balcony.

She was about to change the channel- she didn't want any reminders of that night- when the phone rang. Rose leaned over to pick it up from the coffee table. She pressed the button to answer.

"Hello?" She asked, lying back on the couch.

"Rose? Sweetie, I'm gonna be home late again." Jackie said from the other line. The background noise made it clear that she hadn't been able to even step outside of the restaurant that she worked at to make the call. "So, will you please make dinner? Just leave mine in the microwave and I'll eat it when I get home." Rose sighed.

"Yea, sure. What do you want?" Rose asked, pulling herself off the couch. She didn't bother to turn the TV off, just made her way to the kitchen. It was six, so it was time for dinner anyway. "Hot dogs fine?"

"Yea, that's great, honey." Jackie answered. "I'm so sorry. I know you were looking forward to us going out for once." They had been planning this day for a month. A day where Jackie wouldn't stay late at work and they would use the money the two of them had saved up so that they could eat at a nice restaurant for once. But, of course, the plans had fallen through.

"It's fine, Mum. Really." Rose insisted. "And, I swear I'm gonna get a job soon, okay? Then you won't have to work so much."

"I know you will, Rose. I love you!" Jackie hung up the phone before Rose could reply. Rose rolled her eyes, setting the phone down. She set a pot of water on the stove. She knew she had a few minutes before the water would begin to boil, so she went to her room to grab a book. She glanced at the TV, watching it for a second as the princess sang her song, scoffed, and went into her room.

This was Rose Tyler now. She wasn't that same little girl anymore. She had learned the hard way that everyone let you down in the end, no matter how hard they tried not to. Sometimes, working too hard let you down even more than not having enough money to go on the school trip. After the Doctor had abandoned Rose, just as everyone else had, Rose had chosen to become the exact opposite of the girl she used to be. On the outside, you couldn't tell the difference. But, the second she opened her mouth, you knew she was different. She didn't care about anything. She didn't exactly broadcast her anger at the world, but you knew it was there. She rarely smiled, and never laughed. She just wasn't a happy person anymore.

Rose skimmed her bookshelf, looking for something to read. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose noticed her pink suitcase. Distracted, Rose picked it up. It was still stuffed with clothes and her porcelain doll- which she had stuffed inside after the Doctor had failed to show. She had never unpacked it. She wondered why it was out from under her bed, where she kept it.

Shaking her head, she slid it back into its place under the bed. She gave up finding a book and returned to the kitchen. The water was boiling, so she threw three hot dogs into the pot. She knew her mother would be hungry enough for two when she got home.

Rose was watching the hot dogs cook, unsettled by the fact that that day seemed to be creeping up around her today. The movie, Mum working late, the suitcase. It was as if something was trying to remind her of the worst day of her life- the day she lost all confidence in other people. Even Mickey, whom she considered the person she was closest to, was constantly doubted. Rose was always waiting for the day he let her down or left. She knew that the day that happened would be the day she broke.

Like a porcelain doll. A pretty face, looking perfect, yet so fragile. That was what she was. That was what everyone had turned her into.

Rose groaned. She didn't want to think about that! She didn't want to think about how damaged she was. She just wanted to eat her damn hot dog, watch crappy TV, and go to bed.

Finally, she scooped the hot dogs from the boiling water. She slipped all of them into buns and popped two of them on a plate and into the microwave. She took hers and sat on the couch, taking a bite as she flipped the channel from the Disney movie to some random sitcom she watched sometimes.

There was a frantic knock at the door. Rose whined a little to herself as she dragged herself from the couch to the door, opening it to see the last face she had ever thought she'd see.

The Doctor.

A glare on her face, she went to slam the door shut. The Doctor put his foot in the way, stopping it from closing.

"I'm a little late, I see." He said weakly. Rose's glare increased and she squeezed her hot dog in her hand. It crumbled, falling to the floor. "Rose, please, I can explain! But first, can you tell me what year it is?" Rose's nostrils flared.

"2004. You're eleven years late." Rose tried to shut the door again, slamming the door on his foot. He cried out, but didn't move it like she thought he would.

"Please. I can explain. Just let me in." He begged. "Rose. Please." Rose shook her head.

"No. You missed that chance when those five minutes turned to five hours, which turned to five years, which turned to eleven." Rose shut the door, forcing his foot out. She growled at the remains of her hot dog on the floor and stomped back to the kitchen.

When she heard the door open, she realized she hadn't locked the door. She inwardly cursed herself, but continued to look for food. Maybe if she ignored him, he'd leave.

"Rose, please! Just let me explain!" The Doctor begged, still wearing his tattered outfit. The tie fluttered from his neck to the floor. Rose whipped around, eyes flashing.

"Fine then. Explain." The Doctor stumbled over his words; it was clear he had expected to beg more before she gave in.

"I- well- you see- I flew my time machine too far into the future." He admitted weakly. Rose glared, arms folded in front of her chest.

"That's the best you can do? Why don't you just go back in time now, to that moment? You have a time machine, right?" She snapped, desperation creeping into her voice. When he merely stammered something about timelines, she screamed, "Just go!"

"It's the truth! Rose, please, believe me. I would never, ever leave you on purpose." The Doctor vowed. Rose almost softened at his helpless look on his youthful face, but stopped herself. He left her. He didn't keep his promise. It's because of him that she couldn't allow herself to get close to people for fear that they would break her.

"Bite me." She spat. "Now. Get. Out. Of. My. House." She hit him with each word, pushing him out of her flat. He fought a little, but seemed to know that it was pointless. He fell on his butt as he stumbled backwards out the door, and it was that image that Rose saw last before she slammed the door.

Rose huffed, returning to the kitchen. She was at a loss for what to eat, her mind swimming with the events of the last few minutes. How could he show up after eleven years and expect her to forgive him?

Rose was in the middle of making a sandwich- she couldn't think of anything else to make- when that sound started again. Rose turned around, but couldn't find the source of the "Vwoorp! Vwoorp!"

"Funny," Rose muttered. "Sounds like it's all around me." She shrugged, wondering if the Doctor was leaving again. She continued to make her sandwich as the sound grew louder. After a moment, Rose realized she wasn't in her kitchen anymore. She whipped around. The room she was in was vast, with lights decorating the orange walls. She saw a giant, glass platform with some sort of console. The Doctor was walking down the stairs, a hesitant look on his face.

"Welcome to my time machine!" He boomed. "It's called the TARDIS. I thought you might at least listen to me if you saw that my time machine- which can also travel in space- was real." He told her. He waited for her to respond, worry etching itself onto his face the longer she stayed quiet.

So, she said the only thing she could think of.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! I'm so glad you all seem to like this idea. I'm really excited to write it, so I hope you enjoy it. I hope you liked this chapter (leave a review and let me know winkwink)

Until next time.


	3. A Crack in the Wall

A Crack in the Wall

The Doctor clapped his hands together nervously. "I'm making it up to you!" He declared. "Anywhere and any when to choose from, Rose Tyler. Where would you like to go?" Rose glowered at him, stomping up the stairs to the glass console. She went on her tiptoes so that she could be face to face with him.

"Home." She snapped. "You can't just abduct me! I don't want to go anywhere with you." She spat. He looked hurt at her words.

"You wanted to come when you were seven!" He protested. Rose didn't take notice of exactly how hurt he was- much more than he should have been. Rose snorted.

"Well, I grew up!" The Doctor shook his head.

"Oh, you never want to do that." He scolded gently. She rolled her eyes. "And I promise, I'll take you home. Just go somewhere- anywhere- with me. Just one trip." He gave her the puppy dog eyes. Rose kept glaring.

"One. Trip." She stated firmly, the abandoned child inside winning out. "Then, you take me home and you get out of my life forever! Deal?" The Doctor looked crestfallen at her words, but nodded. Then, he brightened quickly, though Rose could tell he was faking. She wondered vaguely why he was so upset that she didn't like him. I mean, what could he expect? He had up and left for eleven years!

The Doctor spun around the console- which was a big ball of mumbo jumbo- flicking switches and pulling levers. He grinned at Rose whenever he could, but she refused to smile back. She was firm in her stance of being angry with him. The TARDIS shook and Rose held on to the glass railing to keep from falling over.

"Oi! What'd you do that for?" She demanded, righting herself.

"Sorry." The Doctor said. "It's hard to fly the TARDIS on my own. Can't keep it steady with just one driver. Anyway! Here we are! The year four million and forty five, on the Starship America. Want to go take a look?" Rose lifted her eyebrows and walked slowly to the door, determined not too seem so eager. She could hear the Doctor walking behind her, but ignored him as she made her way to the wooden doors. She opened one, peeking out the door. She couldn't suppress her excitement as she looked, only to be disappointed when she realized where they were.

She whipped around, slapping the Doctor upside the head. "Liar. We're in someone's backyard." The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? No, that's not possible." He walked out the door. "Oh, Rose, I- AGH!" There was a loud _THWACK _and a thump. Rose's eyes widened and she wondered what happened. She poked her head out of the TARDIS again.

"Doctor?" She called. Something hard hit her head and her world turned black.

_Time Skip_

Rose hummed gently as she came to. It was a slow process, and Rose was able to notice little things, one at a time, as she gradually regained consciousness. She could tell that she was sitting up against something hard. She could tell that she had been there a while by the ache in her back and neck. She could tell that her hand was hanging from something hard and circular- handcuffs? She could also tell that someone was sitting next to her.

She opened her eyes, light painfully hitting them. She blinked multiple times, looking up at the outline of a woman. Slowly, the woman came into focus. She was beautiful, with hazel eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a police uniform, her hair stuffed up inside her hat. She held a wooden bat in har hands.

"So, you've finally woken." The woman stated in a Scottish accent. "You're friend's been up a few minutes." Rose looked to her right to see the Doctor. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw that they were handcuffed together, the handcuffs were also slipped around one of the poles on a heater. They were stuck.

"What-" Rose pulled her hand forward, straining against the handcuffs. All that served to do was hurt her wrist, so she stopped fairly quickly. "What the hell are you doing?! Why would you hit us on the head with a bat?"

"You fell out of the sky in a blue box, destroyed my shed, and were trespassing in my backyard!" The woman snapped. "I had the right!"

The Doctor was ignoring the two of them, a concentrated look on his face. He licked his finger and stuck it in the air.

"You can't just go whacking people with bats!" Rose protested. "You could have just asked what we were doing."

"You _fell out of the sky_," the woman stressed. "And what the hell are you doing?" The woman slapped the Doctor's hand out of the air.

"There's something wrong with this house," the Doctor murmured. Rose glowered at the woman.

"Don't slap him!" She hissed. "Don't lay a finger on him."

"No, I'm serious!" The Doctor announced. "Something is really, really wrong with this house. Has this house got anything unusual?" The woman looked uncertain. "What is it? A room that's too cold? Discolored ceiling? A strange crack in a wall or-" He would have gone on, Rose was sure, but the woman paled at the mention of a strange crack.

"A crack?" Rose repeated, a laugh in her voice. "How is a crack in a wall 'something wrong with this house'?" Rose looked from the Doctor to the woman.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked suddenly. The woman looked taken aback. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler. Who are you?"

"Amelia Pond," the woman replied. "Amy." Rose frowned. _Amelia Pond_. She had heard that name before. But where?

"Amelia Pond!" The Doctor exclaimed. "What a brilliant name. Like a name from a fairytale."

"I said, it's Amy. Amelia is the name of a child." Amy snapped. "Now, what do you know about the crack in my wall?"

"How can a crack be wrong?" Rose asked again. "And could you get these bloody handcuffs off, please?" Amy looked at her feet sheepishly.

"I-I can't." She admitted. "I lost the key." Rose groaned, slumping against the wall. The Doctor smacked himself in the face.

"Okay, then, where's my screwdriver? Silver thing, blue on the end? I can unlock these with it." The Doctor made grabby hands in Amy's direction. Amy raised her eyebrows.

"I never picked up anything like that." She said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Did you even check your pockets?" She asked, annoyed. Her wrist was really starting to hurt. So was her back. The Doctor's hands immediately went to his pockets, and he found his weird looking screwdriver very quickly. "Really? _Really_?" He smiled apologetically at her as he unlocked her handcuff first.

Rose rubbed her wrist, massaging the area where it hurt. After unlocking his own handcuff, the Doctor took her hand in his, rubbing it softly. Rose, much to her disdain, felt her cheeks heat up when he lifted her wrist up and kissed it lightly.

"Ahem," Amy cleared her throat loudly, effectively ruining the moment. Shaking her head, Rose yanked her hand back and stood. The Doctor stood as well. Rose noticed something on the floor and chuckled.

"What?" The Doctor asked. Rose plucked a strip of blue fabric from the wood floor. She held it up to his sleeve, where it had obviously fallen from.

"Missing something?" She asked lightly. "You know, the raggedy look isn't exactly for you."

"If you're done flirting," Amy said pointedly. Rose stammered about how she was _not _flirting with the man who abandoned her, but Amy rolled her eyes and ignored her. "The crack is in my bedroom. Come along."

They followed her up the steps and into her bedroom, which did not look like the room of a police woman. And Rose said so.

"I'm, um, I'm not really a police officer." Amy admitted to Rose as the Doctor ran to the crack. Rose stared at her.

"What?"

"I'm not really a police officer. This is just a costume." Amy told her, gesturing to her outfit. She took off her hat and let her ginger hair fall over her shoulders. Rose pursed her lips, lifting a lock of Amy's hair.

"You know, I've always wanted to be ginger." She told the other woman. Amy laughed, tugging lightly on a lock of Rose's blonde hair.

"Well, I've always wanted to be blonde." They smiled at each other- and Rose found herself happy that the Doctor had abducted her- until the Doctor started speaking again.

"You know what this is?" He asked the pair. They shared a look and Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"A crack?" She suggested sassily, pulling her angry facade back onto her face. The Doctor smiled sadly at her.

"Yea." He said. "It's a crack. But, you know what? If you were to knock this wall down, the crack would still be there. You know why?" Both woman shrugged, shaking their heads. "Because the crack isn't in the wall. It's in the universe itself. A crack in time and space."

Amy shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, holding herself tightly. All of a sudden, she seemed as though she was five years old. "At- at night, I hear voices come out of it." The Doctor nodded, as if he were told that cracks in walls emitted voices all the time.

"Yes, well, that's because this crack is two pieces of the universe that should never touch. They're being pressed together, forming a link from one end of the universe to the other." Rose snorted when he paused. He looked over at her, mildly offended.

"You think you're so impressive." She said.

"I am so impressive!" He retorted, looking offended then surprised. Rose didn't understand, but didn't question. She didn't want the Doctor to know how interesting he was to her; she wanted him to feel as bad as she had for the past eleven years. If only she didn't keep slipping up, and showing how much she was enjoying this trip. Even though they were still on Earth- and only a few years in the future, going by Amy's calender- she was enjoying herself immensely. She didn't quite understand why, though, as she had been knocked out for a duration of the trip.

"The voice, Doctor." Amy reminded him. He nodded, pointing his screwdriver at it. He pressed the button and the screwdriver emitted the most peculiar whirring noise. Then, a voice overshadowed it.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," it announced. As it repeated itself, Amy said it along with it.

"It always says that." Amy told them. "Always has. Ever since I was a little girl."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked, looking at Amy. Amy shrugged.

"It means that on the other side of that crack, there is a prison. And one of it's prisoners has escaped." The Doctor informed them. Rose wagged a finger.

"But, why tell us- or, rather, Amy?" She asked. Her eyes widened as she realized something. "Unless..."

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through the crack," the Doctor finished. He clapped his hands together. "Alright! First things first, we need to close the crack."

"And how do you do that?" Amy asked nervously.

"I open it wider." The Doctor replied offhandedly. "It should snap shut, closing in on itself."

"And that'll work?" Rose inquired disbelievingly. The Doctor shrugged.

"Best idea I've got." The Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the crack and pressed the button. The crack grew wider and wider, revealing the prison on the other side. Amy staggered back, pulling Rose with her. A giant eyeball appeared, giving all three of them a good look. Then, the crack snapped shut, looking normal once more. "See, I told you. Now, it's just a crack."

"What was that thing?" Amy and Rose asked in unison. Rose could practically hear Amy's heart pounding in her chest.

"Was that Prisoner Zero?" Rose asked on her own.

"No, I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard." The Doctor answered. "Remember, Prisoner Zero escaped through her. It's on Earth. Most likely, still in this house." Amy's eyes widened and her grip on Rose's shoulder grew tighter.

Suddenly, there was something like a mini earthquake. Then, the same voice that had told them of Prisoner Zero's escape gave them a new announcement.

"Prisoner Zero... Vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

* * *

**A/N: **Woo! Another chapter done. I hope you liked it- let me know in a review!

I hope you understand any differences in Amy's and Rose's personalities. I have greatly changed their childhoods, which would have greatly changed their personalities. Don't worry, though, time with the Doctor will help them become the characters we know and love.

Until next time!


End file.
